


Jasico Dads

by Fangirl_Forever



Series: The Grace di Angelo's [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Jason is a Dork, Light Angst, Nico is a Dork, One Shot, Original Female Character - Freeform, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: So someone asked for a continuation of my previous Jasico fic "Jasico Dads" so here's the second installment! I will change the titles on both as soon as I think of something better, but titles are my weak point so it might take awhile.





	Jasico Dads

**Author's Note:**

> So someone asked for a continuation of my previous Jasico fic "Jasico Dads" so here's the second installment! I will change the titles on both as soon as I think of something better, but titles are my weak point so it might take awhile.

“Do it again, Daddy! Do it again!” 

Jason laughed and with a wave of his hand sent the ball floating several feet into the air, to the delight of his toddler daughter, Bianca, who was laughing as she jumped up and down trying to catch the ball. Grinning, Jason let the ball drop until Bianca could just barely brush it with her fingers, making it spin and twist. “Daddy! I’ve almost got it!” 

“You sure do! I bet if you jump again, you can get it.” Encouraged by the praise, Bianca bent down and jumped up as high as she could. Jason let the winds go just as her hands grabbed the ball out of the air, squealing happily when she landed and realized she had it. “Great job, B!” He got to his feet and picked her up. He lifted her up in the air and spun around in circles, laughing and giggling with her until she begged to be let down. He set her on the ground and watched as she stumbled, dizzy, before she fell back on her butt. 

Jason flopped down next to her and ruffled her hair. “You’re a good jumper, sweetie.” 

“Thank you, Daddy! I like jumping, and running, but I think I like jumping more!” 

“Well, you can run and jump all you want.” 

“Not in the living room, she can’t.” Jason and Bianca looked behind them to see Nico standing behind the couch with grocery bags in his hands, trying to glare through the smile on his face. Bianca shrieked and was on her feet in an instant. 

“Daddy!” she yelled, running towards Nico. She slammed into Nico’s legs and hugged them tight. “I was jumping, Daddy!” 

“I saw. Are we supposed to jump in the house?” 

Instantly Bianca stepped back, hanging her head. “No, Daddy.” 

Jason stood up and said, slightly defensively, “I told her it was ok, Nico.” 

Nico glanced at him, then sighed and squatted down, dropping the bags on the floor. He pulled her in for a hug, nuzzling her hair. “It’s alright, baby. Daddy said it was ok this time. But from now on, I don’t want you jumping or running in the living room. There’s not enough space and I don’t want you getting hurt or breaking anything. Understand? You can play in your room or we’ll take you the park and you can play there.” Bianca nodded, sniffing. Nico kissed the top of her head. “You’re not in trouble, baby.” 

“Okay, Daddy.” Bianca wiped her eyes and gave him a small smile. “Did you bring home any ice cream?” she asked hopefully. 

Nico laughed. “I did. If you help us put up the groceries, you can have some after we go pick up your brother from school.” Bianca hopped a couple times and then picked up one of the bags with both hands. She picked it up and hurried off the kitchen with it. Nico stood up, dusted off his jeans, and crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow at Jason. Jason shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “So, did she really get the ball this time? You didn’t let it drop into her hands or lower it for her this time?” 

“No, she really got it this time.” Jason licked his lips before he apologized. “I shouldn’t be encouraging her to do something we’ve told her she shouldn’t do. I’m sorry.” 

Nico smiled and walked around the couch. Standing in front of Jason, he leaned up for a quick kiss, and said, “It’s ok. I do it, too, occasionally. Now, let’s get the groceries put up. We’ve got to go get Ethan in half an hour.” 

“And then we can have ice cream?” 

“Yes, Grace, then we can have ice cream.”


End file.
